Juste une danseuse
by KartenK
Summary: Fleur-de-Lys croise une danseuse. Banalité, pas besoin d'en savoir plus, pas besoin de se focaliser sur des iris marrons; on circule. Mais elle ne se l'enlève plus de la tête, et se dit que vient peut-être le temps d'une douce rencontre.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "nouveau" et j'ai aussi utilisé "douceur" (du coup ça a plutôt été écrit en deux heures)._

 _C'est du AU, ça se passe de nos jours._

* * *

C'était le soleil qui l'avait éblouie, perçant derrière les nuages clairs. Fleur-de-Lys avait eu un mouvement de recul et s'était brûlée avec son thé la forçant à s'arrêter quelques instants. Elle tendit la main pour arrêter ses amies qui continuaient à se faufiler dans la foule, mais elle se figea. C'était le soleil qui illuminait la scène, ses rayons semblant se centrer sur la place où se mouvait une jeune femme et sa chèvre. La foule formait un cercle autour d'elles et il y avait quelque chose de si naturel, si simple, si humain, qui arrêta Fleur-de-Lys un temps de trop. Quand elle détourna les yeux elle attrapa la manche de son amie et au lieu de leur demander de ralentir, elle se pencha pour demander qui était cette personne. « Juste une danseuse » lui répondit-on.

Pourtant le soir-même, Fleur-de-Lys pensait encore à elle. Elle croisait des danseurs et d'autres artistes tous les jours dans Paris, les jours gris et les jours bleus aussi. Elle leur accordait un regard, s'arrêtait le temps d'apprécier la performance, et repartait. Comme ses amies avaient fait ce jour-là : rencontre banale, pas besoin d'en savoir plus, pas besoin de se focaliser sur des iris marrons, on circulait. « Juste une danseuse », non, Fleur-de-Lys aurait cru une muse. Et Fleur-de-Lys ne se l'enlevait pas de la tête. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle s'imaginait à quoi ressemblerait sa voix, si elle était aussi gentille que jolie et elle se voyait vaincre son immobilité et s'approcher un peu plus, cédant à son envie irrationnelle et irrésistible de la regarder danser toute la journée.

Quand Fleur-de-Lys repassa devant la place quelques jours plus tard, elle ralentit le pas pour semer Phoebus et se mit à l'affût du moindre mouvement de foule, en quête de la danseuse. Elle vit d'abord sa chèvre, juste à côté de son sac, puis elle fut fascinée par ce visage qu'elle voyait déjà pour la deuxième fois. Elle s'était dit que la première rencontre avait été un accident, qu'elle s'était sentie étrange à cause de la fatigue, et à force d'y repenser elle s'était convaincue que rien ne se passerait si elle recroisait la danseuse. Mais sous le ciel gris, Fleur-de-Lys devait l'admettre : le soleil n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, au contraire il pourrait prendre des notes, la jeune femme était magnifique, voilà tout. « Qui est-ce ? » murmura-t-elle à un passant. « Oh, c'est la fille à la chèvre. » Phoebus la tira par le bras et Fleur-de-Lys se détourna du spectacle.

Fleur-de-Lys détestait traîner avec les potes de Phoebus, mais il y avait certains jours où son ami/ex/peut-être-bientôt-plus-rien-du-tout insistait et alors elle se retrouvait au milieu de ce groupe bien trop masculin où sa participation consistait à sourire quand on s'adressait à elle et ravaler la moitié de ses commentaires pour ne pas froisser quiconque. Et l'après-midi s'annonçait du même genre que tous les autres – ennuyant à souhait – jusqu'à ce que, depuis la terrasse où ils s'étaient posés, elle reconnu une silhouette familière. La question s'échappa de ses lèvres et Phoebus se retourna à peine pour répondre : « C'est Esmeralda. C'est une sorcière, tu devrais pas l'approcher. » Et Fleur-de-Lys hocha la tête, se gardant de rappeler à Phoebus qu'elle s'en fichait de ses recommandations, et prit note mentalement. Esmeralda. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose de connaître son nom, mais cela lui permit de compléter le titre de sa liste très importante d'« Idées d'accroche pour aborder Esmeralda ».

Aussi importante soit sa liste qui ne cessait de s'allonger, Fleur-de-Lys ne s'en servit même pas. En fait, une fois seule devant la place, elle oublia toutes les hypothèses et toutes les scènes qu'elle avait jouées cent fois dans sa tête. Elle s'assit sur le parvis et se sentit seulement capable de sortir son carton à dessin et de commencer à dessiner la magie qui s'opérait devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait mal de faire ça sans demander mais elle n'osait pas interrompre Esmeralda qui dansait comme un oiseau en liberté.

Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient attachés par un ruban multicolore qui volait à ses côtés, accompagnant ses gestes. Ses jambes se déplaçaient avec force et ses pieds s'agitaient si vite que Fleur-de-Lys peinait à en analyser le mouvement. Ses bras tantôt entouraient sa tête, tantôt la portaient au sol. Elle semblait infatigable, hors du temps, et Fleur-de-Lys forçait sur son poignet pour retranscrire cette danse dont elle ne connaissait même pas la technique et qu'elle peinait à quitter des yeux. Puis elle essaya en quelques traits de retranscrire l'expression concentrée et joyeuse d'Esmeralda, mais celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de bouger. A force de la fixer, Fleur-de-Lys ne se rendait même plus compte de son instance, oubliée sa gêne quand il s'agissait de dessin. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'on dansait doucement dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux pour rectifier un trait et qu'en relevant la tête, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec son modèle.

Esmeralda était en sueur mais elle paraissait à peine essoufflée. Elle penchait la tête pour mieux étudier le dessin, et Fleur-de-Lys avait renoué avec sa honte – elle se sentait tellement ridicule, prise au piège. « C'est moi ? » demanda-t-on finalement. « Non non, pas du tout, je dessinais le bâtiment derrière. » C'était une mauvaise excuse, se dit Fleur-de-Lys, totalement improbable et absolument pas crédible puisque Esmeralda avait les yeux rivés sur le papier et voyait très bien le peu d'attention qu'elle avait accordée au bâtiment. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute.

« Il a été construit en 1482. »

Or d'après le commentaire d'Esmeralda, elle l'avait en fait dit à voix haute.

« Vraiment ? »

Fleur-de-Lys ne cherchait même plus à être cohérente. Elle voulait refermer son bloc, le ranger dans son sac et repartir le plus vite possible – elle aurait dû venir en roller pour mieux s'enfuir. Tant pis pour Esmeralda, elle l'oublierait, ce n'était qu'une simple danseuse – elle s'en remettrait.

« J'en sais rien. J'ai dis ça au hasard pour t'impressionner. »

Ou peut-être qu'Esmeralda n'avait jamais été qu'une danseuse. Et que maintenant que Fleur-de-Lys n'avait plus l'impression qu'elle allait brûler sur place, elle pouvait se rendre compte que sa voix était forte et étonnamment douce. Fleur-de-Lys ne savait plus dans quel ordre, mais elle se mit à rougir, et elle rit, et Esmeralda rougit et rit aussi. Et cette confusion d'expressions et de sons était belle et comme une musique sur laquelle elle aurait aimé voir Esmeralda danser – ou mieux, sur laquelle elle voudrait danser avec elle.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


End file.
